And He Returns
by MacCheese
Summary: What happens when Kari and Tk are captured by Arukenimon and Mummymon, but for someone else? Who is the mysterious figure after the children of Hope and Light? A little bad language, so I rated it pg13. Romance coming later on! Most probably Mimoe, Ta
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did, but I don't and that really stinks. _ I think I'll live though. I wrote this...because I nothing better to do with my time! R/R please, you don't have to, but I won't continue, unless I get 5 reviews...not a lot, I just want to know if it's worth continuing. Enjoy! ^ - ^  
  
AND HE RETURNS...(a/n: that's the title ^-^)   
"Nooo, Tk!" Kari screamed as Tk was pulled away by Arukenimon's spider thread attack. (a/n: I don't know if that's the attack...oh well)  
"TC hold on!" Davis called.  
"No, you don't my dear." Mummymon cried at Kari, who had just run after Tk. "Snake Bandage!" A long thread of bandage shot from Mummymon's arm and he pulled Kari to himself. "Kari, No!" Gatomon cried. Mummymon pulled Kari closer to himself.  
"This. These are the ones?" Mummymon asked Arukenimon, who nodded in return.  
Mummymon shrugged and threw Kari in his annoying little car. Arukenimon did the same with Tk and she put a small amount of her venom. Not enough to kill them, but just enough to knock them out quickly, and keep them out for a while. They clambered into the front of their car and drove away.  
  
"The carriers of Hope and Light. At long last you are mine to destroy." spoke the voice of a man from the shadows. Glowing eyes were the only trace of someone being there.  
"Who are you?" shouted Tk impatiently.  
"Do you not recognize me?" said the voice, a body then came from the shadows. Kari screamed, Tk gasped, the two backed away from it.  
  
"I let Kari down. I should've done something, I just let her get caught!" Gatomon sobbed into the computer room chair.   
"Gatomon, it's not your fault, we know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Kari, not ever. Just like Patamon would never hurt Tk." Yolei spoke softly and stroked the cat digimon.  
"What are we going to tell Matt and Tai?" Cody asked.   
"I don't know but we should go tell them now." Demiveemon spoke, solemnly. This was the first time they had seen him so serious, they couldn't help but agree with him.  
"Well, who's going to tell who?" Yolei asked.  
"I don't know but we should go tell them now. They deserve to know. Even though after, I will actually feel pity for Arukenimon and Mummymon, although I'll be more happy then piteous." Cody answered.  
"Why don't you and Davis tell Matt, and I'll tell Tai and Ken." Yolei asked Cody, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hello?" Tai answered the front door to his currently empty apartment (a/n: except for himself...duh).  
"Hey Tai. Can I talk to you?" Yolei asked. Tai noted that she held not only her own digimon partner but also Gatomon in her arms.  
"Sure. What's up?" Tai asked moving aside to let Yolei to enter the empty apartment.  
"I don't really know how to tell you this, but Kari..." Yolei drifted off.  
"But Kari what? What happened? Where's Kari? Why do you have Gatomon? Where is my sister? Yolei?" Tai could hear the panic rising in his voice, but he didn't care.  
"MummymonandArukenimonkidnappedKariandTktodayinthedigiworld," Yolei breathed out as one long word, then burst into tears.  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"We tried to stop them, we really did."  
  
"WHAT?!?! You mean to tell me that that stupid spider kidnapped Tk? That my little brother is in the clutches of that bitch?! I am seriously going to go and kill her now, with my bare hands."  
"NO!" Cody shouted.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Matt seethed.  
"Because, going and getting mad isn't going to get anyone anywhere, especially not Tk, and he and Kari and the ones we should worry about." Cody replied.  
"This really happened then? I thought you could've been lying." Matt's amazingly azure eyes filled with pain, hate, sorrow, but mostly hate and sorrow. "Please."  
"I'm very sorry, Matt, but it happened just the way Davis said it did, except Davis wasn't some huge hero."  
"HEY!" Davis interjected.  
"And I suppose you didn't try to stop them from getting Tk, now did you Davis, no, I bet you went after Kari, but what about my little brother?" Matt turned his anger on Davis.  
"Matt, calm down. Tk is my friend, and though I hate to admit it, I would gladly be in his shoes right now. I know we don't always get along, but we know that we're still friends, maybe for once, the team should act like a team, and save our friends. That's what we have to concentrate on. I don't even really care about whether Tk or I am better, I just want to get them back. Okay Matt?" Davis yelled actually sounding intelligent.  
"I have to agree." Patamon said.  
"Sorry, Davis, I'm just worried." Matt sighed.  
"Yeah, so am I..." Davis said.  
"What are we supposed to do now, how do we find them?" Matt sighed in defeat, finally accepting what had happened.  
  
"I thought we killed you." growled an angry Tk.  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again. The digidestined cannot defeat me. I was defeated, yes. Destroyed permanently? I think not. I was simply recuperating. I am now strengthened ten-fold." Kari leaned over and whispered to Tk, purposefully loud enough for the creature to overhear, and whispered, "Ten times stronger, ten times uglier. Is that how it's supposed to work?"  
"Shut up. You should not upset Lord Myotismon..." (a/n: pause for dramatic effect. MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What will happen to Tk and Kari? How will Tai react? Why wasn't Ken with the rest of the group? Will the digidestined defeat Myotismon for good? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I still do not own digimon. o *sob tragically* I guess I'll live though. Anyway, if I did own digimon would I be writing fanfic? NOOO, I'd be fixing up those screwed up couples!  
  
a/n: Before I begin to write more of the story I would like to gratify peoples.   
First my brother, Dreamscape. His review was very sweet. THANK YOU DREAMSCAPE!!!!  
continuing. Yes, to answer your question, Starkitty, I am the digimon narrator! MWAHAHAHAHA  
okay then. Mystery Star, your although short review was meaningful and pleasant, and you were the fifth reviewer, so after I read your review I continued the story!  
sailormoonshadow. I have to say that you are definitely one of my absolute favorite authors on this thing, and I've read just about read everything of yours --I'm watching you...o_O  
... you were my first reviewer! YAY! I was SOOO happy when I read that someone actually liked it ^-^  
Pineapple Laptop. Thank you for the great review...luv the name!  
Crystal Cat your review was reassuring that my work was actually good. YAY AGAIN!  
Takari 4-Ever....well, I loved the review...I read it over and over and over and over and over(you get the idea ^-^) I'm glad that you liked it, and you're right, I won't stop asking questions -_-; why would I do that *-*?  
I hope that everyone I just thanked reads this, if they don't I'll feel pretty darn stupid.  
  
a/n: This is the only time that I'll say thank you to people so sorry if you review after this, unless I absolute HAVE to share the review with peoples, I won't.  
  
a/n: Ken lives in the same city as everybody else :o)  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've had a stomach virus O_o *~*  
*...* = stuff I do  
  
And He Returns   
Last time on digimon *giggles insanly*:   
(Kari's voice floating in from absolutely nowhere)   
Well, last time Tk and me got kidnapped by that angry Arukenimon and mad Mummymon for that loopy *narrator's second fav. word* Lord Myotismon. I hope that the other guys can save us! Well...read it already! OW! THAT HURT! *whistles innocently* That's it I QUIT!  
  
*Shouts* YOU CAN'T QUIT...YOU'RE FIRED  
  
Everyone blinks with confusion.  
  
Tk's voice comes in the room: HEY, YOU CAN'T FIRE KARI!  
WATCH ME! *fumes but then settles down* FINE SHE CAN STAY, BUT ONLY FOR YOU TK.  
  
Tk blushes.  
  
*grins*  
  
LET'S BEGIN!   
Dreamscape will now begin singing the introduction...*grabs earplugs smiles and nods*  
  
Di-Di-Di Digimon...ect. ect. ect. *has no clue what he says, she can't read lips!*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tai sighed an plopped into a chair in his living room. "I'll tell mom that Kari went to stay at your house for the night. We'll go to the digital world first thing tomorrow. I think I'm gonna go over to Matt's apartment to stop him from killing somebody, namely Davis and Cody."  
"I'll walk you over there, then I'll keep going to Ken's from there he doesn't know yet." Yolei responded quietly.  
Tai nodded and they headed to Matt's apartment, after Tai wrote a note to his parents telling them that he and Kari wouldn't be home until at least the next night.   
  
"Uh, maybe we should leave." whispered Davis to Cody.  
"No, we can't just leave him here alone. Someone's got to make sure he doesn't go crazy and try to take on Arukenimon and Mummymon by himself. we both know him and he would do something drastic like that when it comes to Tk." Cody answered.  
"Yeah, I guess." Davis responded unsurely.  
A knock sounded on the door which was moments later opened by Matt.  
"Hey, Yolei, hey Tai." Matt mumbled when they came inside.  
"Hey Matt." Tai and Yolei retorted unanimously.  
Tai and Matt walked to the couch, and when Yolei was satisfactory that Cody and Davis could handle the situation for a while, she headed for Ken's.   
  
Yolei smiled widely as Ken Ichijouji opened the door. Ken looked at his friend in surprise. He had mixed emotions of seeing her. He didn't know why, but even though he was sick, and still in his pajamas he couldn't seem to tell the girl to leave.  
"Hi, Yolei." he rasped.  
"How're you feeling, Ken?" Yolei asked, concerned. He nodded, and smiled, sending unfamiliar shivers up Yolei's spine.  
"I'm okay." Ken explained. "So, how was the trip to the digiworld today?" Ken asked curiously.  
"Oh!" Yolei blushed, just remembering why she ventured to Ken's home. Her face darkened, bringing about a uneasy expression into Ken's eyes. "Something really bad happened." Yolei drifted off remembering the day's events.  
"Ken to Yolei, Come in Yolei, Roger?" Ken spoke, trying to drag Yolei out of her memories.  
"Roger? My name isn't Roger...OH! Sorry Ken, I just drifted off for a minute there. Well, in the digiworld today, Arukenimon and Mummymom kidnapped Tk and Kari, but they didn't get the digimon, so they have no way to protect themselves. We're all going in the morning, do you think that you'll be able to go?"   
"All of that happened the one day I'm gone?" Ken spoke almost harshly but then fell into a coughing fit.  
"KEN!" Yolei shrieked, but then flushed. She didn't know why she let her emotions take such control over her. "You okay?" she asked finally. He nodded weakly. "I don't believe you."  
"Don't worry, I'll be there to help in the morning." Ken reassured Yolei. Who grabbed his hand and squeezed it, surprising both of them. But neither moved their hands. Yolei looked into his indigo eyes and smiled softly. Ken looked back into her eyes, and they fell toward each other, until another coughing fit from Ken interrupted the 'special moment.' *aww darn! ^.^*   
"Get better Ken, You call me before we leave. I decide if you go or not!" Yolei demanded returning to her normal attitude.   
"Yes ma'am!" Ken responded and saluted her, then went to his room after the girl left. He lay in bed after telling Wormmon what happened...about the digiworld that is, his thoughts of Yolei he...kept to himself. 'I almost kissed YOLEI?!' he thought, but the more he thought about it the more the idea didn't seem strange at all...in fact, he began to like the thought...  
  
When Yolei returned to her house she retired early. The next day was going to be VERY interesting...  
  
Kari woke up groggily. 'Where am I?' she though vaguely, until she remembered the incidents of the day. Her eyes widened and she looked at her surroundings. A cultured looking environment, but quite primitive at the same time, but her surroundings were not was she was interested in. She couldn't seem to find Tk, and that worried her the most.  
Tk, who was just waking up himself looked around. "Mmm." he groaned into the floor, as he was laying on his stomach. He pulled himself up without the use of his arms, which he quickly discovered were tied behind his back. "Kari?" he mumbled. When he spoke Kari found him quickly.  
"Tk, is that you?" she responded frantically.  
"No, it's Agumon." He answered with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh, Shuddup!" Kari giggled back. He gave her an innocent look which caused her to giggle again, but her giggle was cut short as an evil cackle filled the room with an echo.  
"Myotismon..." Kari breathed.  
"I just want to know what you want with the brats, I mean, we were the ones that caught them for you." Arukenimon spoke in her voice that was both rude an annoying at the same time.  
"If it weren't for the children of Hope and Light the digi-destined couldn't have ever beaten me! They are were far to weak to beat me before those two brats, and their 'Angels of Hope and Light' defeated me!" Myotismon's snarling voice carried into the room. Kari winced at his voice and then looked to Tk.  
"Tai and the others will come rescue us, won't they Tk?" Kari asked, as innocently as she spoke to Matt about her parents the first time Myotismon was in Odiba, and just as hopefully.  
"Of course." Tk responded believing every word he said. *he believes a lot doesn't he two whole words ^.^*  
"Good." Kari answered.  
"Why don't we try to figure out where we are, so we can get out of here ASAP?" Tk asked Kari, who in turn nodded and the two set out to find a way out of the primitive, cultured, place where they were being held captive.   
Tk and Kari quickly discovered that the room they were in was far more well-lit and serene than the rest of the "place." They first adventured into a long, dark, decaying, fierce hallway. There they again heard Myotismon's voice resounding throughout the halls.  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" his angry shout led them to believe that Myotismon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon were gathered at the place that they had just left. "It must be done tonight, I'm sure the others will arrive in the morning. Light must be taken care of. Now."  
Kari and Tk looked at each other and began to run silently away from whence they came, as fast as they could go.  
  
Yolei Inoue smiled to herself and began her walk to Ken's house. He had called her, and she wanted to see how he was doing in person, so she and Poramon left to Ken's. She couldn't help but remember how she felt the previous night, and the thought embarrassed her, only making her redden more.  
"Yolei?" Poramon asked Yolei, taking the girl from her thoughts.  
"Hmm?" came back Yolei's response.  
"How come we just walked past Ken's?" Poramon asked.  
"GAH!" Yolei brought herself completely back from her thoughts and flushed, then turned and ran to Ken's apartment.  
"Oh, hello Yolei." Ken smiled, glad to see her.  
"Hi Ken, Hi Leafmon." Yolei greeted the two.   
"So, can I go?" Ken pleaded.  
"Hmm. I just don't know." Yolei giggled. A thought ran across her mind. 'What if...'  
Yolei smiled wickedly. Leaned towards Ken, and kissed him, causing him to drop Leafmon, but then Ken kissed her back (a/n: I JUST HAD TO DO THAT ^-^). Leafmon grumbled and crawled to Poramon.  
"Do they always act like that, and have I just not noticed?" Poramon asked. Leafmon shrugged as best he could. Yolei and Ken broke the kiss at the same time.  
"You can go." Yolei stated simply and turned and began to walk away. Leaving a dazed but grinning Ken at the doorway. "But be careful. I don't think your completly well yet, you were coughing on the phone...don't think I didn't hear you."  
"Hey, wait up!" Ken shouted and ran after her. By the time they got to the school, neither were smiling, they both were thinking about their friends. They grasped each others hands and entered the room. Everyone but Mimi and Joe were there, Joe had gone to the airport to pick Mimi up.  
  
"Where are they?!" came Arukenimon's enraged voice to Mummymon. "You are absolutely hopeless. You are a waste of bandage."  
"You don't mean that, my sweet, I have found the child of Hope." Mummymon spoke true words. Kari and Tk decided to split up, in case one was found the other wouldn't necessarily be. Mummymon moved aside to show Arukenimon his catch. A gagged Tk bound with what looked like his Snake Bandage attack (it was!)  
"Good." Arukenimon congratulated Mummymon for the first recorded time ever. Mummymon stared dreamily at her. "Well?"  
"Well what, my darling Arukenimon?" Mummymon asked, not changing his expression.  
"TELL LORD MYOTISMON YOU IRKSOME PEST!" Arukenimon raged.  
"You don't have to yell." Mummymon sulked away, leaving Arukenimon with Tk sniggering behind his gag.  
"You, shut up. You won't be laughing when we annihilate your little friend."  
"Mph mph mph mph mphmph!" Tk responded. (translation: not if you can't find her!")  
Arukenimon shrugged, not understanding what he said, but not really concerning herself with what he said either.  
  
  
a/n: What will happen to Tk and Kari? Will the digidestined leave without Mimi and Joe (well, duh?!)? Will I get killed for writing such a short peice? Will I bother writing more? What will become of Yolei and Ken's blooming relationship? Could it be used against them by the bad guys, hint hint? Will I ever get the next part up? Will I ever find the cure for the common cold? All of this and more, in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
a/n: sorry that this was so short, but it's my birthday tomorrow (well from today anyway), I'm going out of state, doing about four reports, and yet still writing this, and two original novels. My brain has melted. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. I have to go now. Buh-bye. ^-^ @_@ *~* . o ((0o0)) o_O o_o;; -_-; ^.^ ^_^ ect. ect. ect  
  



End file.
